Within the known prior art numerous attempts have been made and proposed to provide a pillow that is not only comfortable but is also designed to be functional for a specific purpose and/or use. Some examples include the following prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,651,256 entitled “WEARABLE PILLOW” is in the form of a helmet and is used to eliminate exposure to any light and also reduce any noise that may be disturbing to the sleeper.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,177 entitled “PILLOW” is designed to alleviate symptoms associated with sleep apnea such as snoring and typical breathing problems resulting there from.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,143 entitled “ANTI-WRINKLE PILLOW” is designed to reduce contact between the facial skin and the pillow.
Each of the noted references are somewhat functional for the intended use but none are functional for completely eliminating any contact between the support surface or the pillow and a specific delicate skin area of a user body part as taught by the present invention. Even, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,143 is not functional for this purpose as while sleeping people tend to toss and turn. Whereby a sleeper using the pillow as illustrated therein would need to continuously remain on their side and consciously keep the pillow in a special position. Clearly, this reference is not functional especially if a sleeper wishes to sleep on their tummy. This is very unlike the present pillow that undoubtedly teaches a pillow that protects the face from contacting any surface no matter what position the sleeper assumes.
Still other types of pillows exist each of which are designed for a specific purpose. However, each reference has inherent numerous disadvantages and problems. Importantly, they are simply not universal for eliminating all of the problems associated with prior art pillows. The present pillow clearly recognizes, addresses and resolves each problem in a new and novel manner as will be seen within the following specification.